


Portents

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge. Dumbledore's watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portents

Dumbledore looked at his watch and frowned.

One hand was specifically for the cloud formations, another described the precipitation index. Halloween was always difficult to read, because the contradiction between the celebration and the original marking of the day did strange things to the emotion regulator (the little hand with the sliver squiggle on its base).

He had been checking it every hour since the previous July. The last time the hands had actually formed that pattern he had been caught in the middle of a downpour of fish.

The time before he had come face to face with Grindelwald.


End file.
